Doomsday (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Doomsday was created on prehistoric Krypton thousands of years ago by a scientist named Bertron as a bio-mechanical super-soldier and living weapon of mass destruction. This process involved Bertron cross-breeding the artificial birth of a Kryptonian hybrid, left to fend for itself in the more harshest environments of the Kryptonian wilderness with creature killed and its genetic material collected to create a more resilient clone. This process, along with a further cross-breeding with the DNA of the strongest creatures on Krypton, was repeated over and over for decades as a form of accelerated natural evolution. The agony of these repeated deaths was recorded in the genes of Bertron's final creation, driving the creature insane and to follow one overwhelming instinct: destroy everyone and everything in sight. When the creature proved too difficult to control, the Council discontinued Bertron's experiments and banned all forms of cross-breeding while having the creature jettisoned into the Phantom Zone. However, the beast acted in his final moments of consciousness to change the stasis cell's trajectory and it eventually crashed on Earth, the force of the impact driving it deep underground. The beast slept for centuries before finally reviving and bursting free. Dubbed "Doomsday" by Booster Gold, the beast is still motivated by his instincts to kill everything around him yet has a greater obsession to kill all Kryptonians. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: '''Doomsday '''Origin: DC Comics Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Atrocity '''Powers and Abilities: 'Supernatural Condition, Invulnerability, Supernatural Leap, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation, Accelerated Development, Power Mimicry, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-High), Bone Manipulation (Can protrude razor-sharp spikes of bone from his body, which can secrete poison), Berserker Mode, Pain Inhibition, Shockwave Generation, Non-Physical Interaction, Telescopic Vision (Can spot faraway objects), Flight (Developed the ability to fly), Energy Projection (Developed such an ability), Fire Breath (Attacked Martian Manhunter with a burst of fire), Forcefield Creation (Developed Tactile Telekinesis), Technopathy (Developed Cyborg's technopathy), Portal Creation (Has developed the ability to spanteously create portals, allowing to evade attacks, launch surprise attacks, and travel interplanetary distances), Poison Manipulation (Can emit a toxin from his skin), Passive Deconstruction, Death Manipulation, Fire/Heat Generation, and Status Effect Inducement (Any living or nonliving thing within 100 yards of Doomsday begins to degenerate and die with his sheer presence. This can cause spontaneous burning and victims to fall into comas), Corruption/Biological Manipulation (Can imprint his genetic code onto others through mere contact), Spatial Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Broke through the dimensional barrier of the Phantom Zone through sheer power. The Phantom Zone is described as "a world of boundless twilight, a stopping place between being and nothingness...a dimension without dimensions...without horizons"), Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Energy Attacks, Biological Manipulation, Immense Heat (Can tank Superman's Heat Vision), Ultrasonic Attacks, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, BFR (Withstood Darkseid's Omega Beams), ect. '''Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(Matched blows with and ultimately killed Superman in battle. Is capable of beating the likes of Wonder Woman and Darkseid into submission) 'Speed: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Lifting Strength: At least Infinite Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ '(Can tank thousands of punches from a serious Superman. Withstood Orion's Astro Force projection. The Astro Force can contain the Oblivion Bomb, a bomb that was capable of destroying the universe) 'Stamina: 'Inexhaustible 'Range: 'Unknown 'Intelligence: '''Doomsday is capable of instinctively processing information extremely quickly, adapting to the powers and tactics of his opponents. '''Weaknesses: '''Cannot adapt to entropy. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 2